Mending broken spirits
by treena1996
Summary: Two best friends survive the Auschwitz concentration camp back in World War 2. While there, they were the final outcome of medical experiments that gave them immortality and various other abilities. Years after the war and aimlessly wandering the world they arrive at the Volturi's city and meet three very interested kings. Will they find the strength to move on?
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfictioners' this is my second Fanfic hopefully you all will like it. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER. Also on aside note please read my other fanfiction story called Finding Myself it a crossover between CATS Musical and the Hunchback of Notre Dame {I know wired but it's really good} **

Prologue

Darkness, Pain, Suffering. That's all they could feel, though they wished they didn't. The screams of their fellow prisoners rang through the cold walls of their cells. The walling of endlessness that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere was enough to make lose your sanity.

Underneath the main hospital building was a small compound of small cells that could house up to fifty people. The holding rooms were in deplorable conditions that not even the rats could survive. The smell of urine and fesses clouted the walls in a mossy slime. The titanium walls were a torture device themselves; for in the summer heat they became a steal oven enough to burn the skin off the prisoners' bodies, while in the winter months the freezing coldness would give off the same sensation of burning flesh. There were no normal accommodations in the rooms; no toilet, no bedding, no windows, no light. The cells were incredibly small, a barley livable ten feet in length and 4 feet in width, in order to save space in the compound.

The prisoners in the holding cells could not be called living or human anymore. Being subjected to the doctors and surgery team's medical experiments, to having their bones turned to mush and blood to dust it was hard to believe that they were once normal beings who walked the earth. The years of torment have taken its toll on the subjects; mainly there mental state. Believing that the only way to survive was to torture themselves and god will save them, they began tearing into their own flesh to the point where they could see bone. Little by little their upper torsos were no longer being protected by nerve endings or muscles.

This state of insanity clamed nearly all test subjects. All but two.

Befouled but incredibly happy that there work was not in vain, the doctors began to intensify there experiments on the two prisoners.

Walking down the narrow hall way to the forth section of the holding rooms were two guards ready to take their posts for the night shifts. Ignoring the screaming of the prisoners.

"Hail Hitler! "They simultaneously said in there greeting of their fellow guards men.** (Just a note there talking in German) **

"Hail Hitler!" came there reply

"You two are to take rest in till the sun rises" with that the previous men left

After an hour of silence the new comer broke the ice "Why are these filth underground and not doing work?"

"You fool this medical facility is for the future plans of the Fuhrer, to create help create the ultimate race"

"But why so? Aren't we already the greatest?"

"You ask too many questions. No wonder they sent you here. Yes we are but there is always room for improvement"

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore answers the young soldier kept quiet.

In the far back of the forth section, in the last rooms the surviving two were trying to stay awake.

"Maya?" she whispered

"Yes?"

"Just making sheer you're awake."

"Don't worry I am."

"How long have we been here?" That's a good question. How long have they been here? In the beginning it was easy to keep count. It was a way to keep hope but after days of sedative induced sleep and torment it was easier to let it go and pray for a new source of hope.

"I don't know."

"Do you think there still out there?" After some time of listening

"Yes, I can still hear their footsteps and smell of smoke."

"No! Not them, you know who I mean." Yes she did but it was just too painful to remember.

"I don't know. Maybe." After some more silence the younger of the two talked some more.

"Maya?"

"Alexis?"

"Do you think god can hear us anymore?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course he can."

"Then why hasn't he done anything to help us?"

"It takes time for him to set things in motion. Remember the Hebrew slaves in Egypt?"

"Yes."

"Well it took him a decade to send Moses to free them, so it will happen with us too."

"Oh, ok."

"If we still have each other and a little bit of hope we'll get out of here and hopefully they will too."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that they both fell quiet a blissful silence


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to put this in the prologue. I DO NOT own twilight or its characters except for Maya and Alexis are a real person who is my real friend, thank you. **

Chapter 1

Seventy-four years, five months, two weeks, six days, four hours and thirty min exactly since the end of world war 2. Now it's the year 2014. Maya and Alexis understood this, and as every hour ticks bye so dose there will to live.

Underneath a rough exterior Maya is a soft and gentle soul. Once upon a time she was a carefree happy girl with dreams of becoming married and to find someone who could take care of her. She also dreamed of owning her own bakery, "Simple Delights", where it would be anything but. Designing her own extravagant creations from small cupcakes to specialty orders. In her childhood youth she was an admirer of all things artistic; the theater, painting with watercolors, and having an ear for music. Now after her hardships and losses she is but a shell of her former self. Keeping out everyone who tries to come close to herself or Alexis, and has become very overprotective of her. Throughout the past decade Maya has been honing in her body's new abilities and has become an excellent fighter despite how she looks. Standing at a mere five foot five inches any man would take her as an easy target, in the end they'd find themselves lying on the ground in searing pain and loss consciousness. Numbing out her emotions and pushing away any rational thinking Maya can become a powerful beast slandering anyone who tries to take advantage of Alexis or herself.

Alexis, on the other hand, showers others in happiness. With the spirit of a child she looks for the good the world around her. Back before the war she had a dream of becoming the first famous African American contemporary dancer in New York City. Once she reached stardom she wanted to open her own dance studio for underprivileged children no matter what race or skin tone. Since then her mind hasn't changed on becoming a dancer, though now she doesn't dance in front of anyone except Maya. Her time in the cells and operating tables has put a damper on her confidence level, but despite her own inhibitions she still encourages her friend and others who cross their path to keep hope alive in their hearts and actions. Apart from Maya, her ability is more claiming and relaxed a light that shines through her core and creates a worm loving embrace. At times it's the only thing that can sooth Maya when her beast takes over her mind and is able to control it before she the rips out someone's vocal cords. Afterwards Maya proclaimed her apologies for Alexis seeing her like that but thanks her for forcing it to stop. All she does is calm her friends' nerves and acts like it didn't happen saying that it's come and gone so many times that it doesn't faze her anymore. Then they move on to a different part of the world.

Traveling for the better part of a decade has its ups and downs. Due to their age most hotels' won't let them sleep in the rooms regarding them off as runaways and won't let there place of business get involved with the authorities. But this never discouraged them, finding this all too familiar they would move on to the roof tops and sleep under the stars. It took some time getting used to but that was all they had now. Time, that and there travel packs filled with essentials; water, changed of cloths, snakes, blanks, and anything cool they find along their way.

Currently there residing on the roof of the Double Tree hotel, an off brand by Hilton, in London.

"Hey Maya where do you want to go next?" Alexis asked

"How about India?"

"But we've already been there twice!" she wined

"Well then you choose the next stop" Maya replied dryly annoyed

"Hmmm…who about Italy!" she exclaimed

"Shhhhh idiot due you want to get caught? And besides you know how I feel about going anywhere near that country." She harshly whispered

"Aww you know as well as I do they never find us! Come on, I promise that we won't go near that part of Italy. Please please please please…." Her winning was cut off

"Alright, alright! Sheesh you act like such a little kid sometimes."

"But you still love me"

"Whatever just get some sleep then we'll head out to the international airport"

"Woo hoo I win again!"

"Shut up"

In Volterra

A castle in the heart if the city lives three intertwined souls, soul brothers, Kings in fact, they rule over the thousands not only in the city but of the vampire world.

In the main throne room is where you will usually find these beings of power. A circular white granite room with supporting pillars gives off a contemporary feel mix with ancient architecture.

Caius bleached bland almost white hair vampire looks down upon what use to be his and his brothers wives, Sulpicia, Athenodra, and Didyme. As ruby red eyes lock together for the last time he sees there is no love there but hatred and despair. Over five hundred years they had been married. He thought taking a queen would fill the void he felt in his non beating heart, but it seems even on their wedding night she was unfaithful. Recently Felix found her wondering the streets of the city looking for an easy rut and making a spectacle of her body to the mortal men. Upon closer inspection of her thoughts, from Aro, she has created a cult of human follower's right under their noses and they have been revering her as a god in hopes of taking over the city.

Aro had been disappointed that his wife has been an accomplice of Athenodra's treachery. But this did not faze him for he knew she was not his true mate and either way he was planning on getting rid of her. This was just far simpler. Didyme on the other hand he would personally rip off her head, it did not matter that she was his sister her crimes against his brother were unforgivable.

Marcus the non-readable vampire. The most quietists of his brothers had known what Didyme was planning for some time now and had just been waiting for the right moment to accuse her. Not long after Marcus joined the volturi Didyme became insanely jealous. The plan was for her and Aro to rule over the vampire world together as husband and wife. It did not matter to her that Aro was her brother; he was hers and hers alone. No one would take that from her. Her madness only grew when he decided to marry Sulpicia and having Caius with his wife join there coven. Needing to stay in power as her brother she used Marcus. That was her only revenue thinking after years of planning she would send them off to die by the jaws of feral werewolves, leaving her to comfort a grieving Aro in his time of need. Pathetic, he thought.

"What do have to say before the court?" Aro asked the struggling queens

"You won't get away with this Aro!" Athenodra spat

"My followers will know what happened then come looking for us, the secret will be out and you will suffer at the hands of a mortal!"

"Do you honestly believe a mere fifty humans will pose a threat against the most powerful vampire oven? I thought you were much smarter than that, my dear" Aro replied in a mockingly kind voice

"And what of you, my darling sister," turning his attention to Didyme

"Aro I love you and you love me, can't you see it? Your brothers have been poisoning your mind for centuries!" she replied with venom tears that will never drop

"It seems our wives need to be taught a lesson they will never forget" Marcus stated

"Indeed" Caius agreeing

"YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS!" she screamed "I am a queen and you will bow before me!"

Having heard enough each brother stood from there throne and casually walked up to their wives'. Looking down at their feet each of them took a hold on their heads and tor them straight off there shoulders. Well, Caius when a little over board and turned Athenodras' to dust. Then the upper guards came in with lite torches and set their bodies set fire. The three kings returned to their thrones and watched as they turned to nothing.

"It appears that we have another problem on our hands" Marcus stated

"Yes, even though I thought we were due for some peace after the Cullen's child, it seems the king's duty is never ending" Caius replied angrily. Still not getting over how Aro would have them leave without killing the child

"Calm yourself brother this just means that there will be a minor extermination of the city's pests" Aro replied

Still not satisfied of the day's events Caius retreated back to his quarters

"Sigh, if only he could learn to control his temper" Aro stated

Marcus said nothing, nor was he paying attention to his brothers conversation for he was too wrapped up looking at there's and his own bonds. The ties with the former queens had vanished. But what sparked his interest was the slight creation of three new golden bonds.


	3. Chapter 2

**This fanfiction story is dedicated to my home girl and fellow fanfic writer, Apelly. WhatsUP. Also I luv all the reviews I'm getting, PLEASE keep them coming. **

Chapter 2

Sneaking through an airport is a real pain in the ass if you ask Maya. Having to maneuver their way through the crowds, the long lines; though the security was a joke. Why would they degrade the people to kingdom come with their "precautions" and not even have more that more than one guard on duty at a time? '_Pain',_ she thought, _'an absolute pain'_.

Alexis though thought it as a game of hide 'n' seek except that the object was to never be found.

They were able to make it passed the first stages of security without causing alarm to anyone. Then they blended into the shadows and made their way outside of the terminal, to the landing strip. After carful calculations and with the help of a copy of the airport flight schedule, they were able to stow away in their destinations' cargo hold.

"Tell me again way we are with the luggage and not in first class?" Alexis asked while taking out her blanket and travel pillow

"You ask me over and over again and you'll still get the same answer, two teenagers walking through an airport unattended looking like a pair of chimney sweepers? Like we're not ganna draw attention. And whatchu mean by first class? We haven't been able to pull that off since we started, and we were lucky that time." Maya replied doing the same action

"Ya", Alexis said with a smile, "remember after we went back to the U.S we were on our way to Cuba for the first time?"

"Ya, remember after in 1944 when I tried to smoke one of their famous cigars?"

"That was one of the most stupidest thing you did that year. We had our ass' chased by the policía foro tres dais!"

"But that was my day that year, remember yours when you hit on that fisherman in Guardalavaca?"

"How was I supposed to know he was already married? He wasn't wearing a ring!" Alexis exclaimed with various hand jesters

"Because if he were to wear it he could have lost it or have been jumped for it. Cause of you we were on the run for a week. In TWO cities!"

"Fine we were both stupid" admitting defeat she rested on her side facing Maya, who was in the opposite position facing her

"Just pass out, I'll stay on watch" Maya ordered

"Girl, you've been on watch for a month let me do it this time and you get some rest" she argued

"I'm fine without sleep, its food that we gotta worry about. Now go to sleep, don't want you passing out on me with the time change"

"You would think after seventy years we wouldn't be affected by that. What a drag."

"I know right" with that Alexis closed her eyes and let sleep take over

* * *

10 hrs. Later

A loud bang alerted Maya that they have just landed and now they have only twenty min to get out before the luggage people come with the carrier vans.

"alexis, Alexis, ALEXIS!" she shouted in her friends' ear

Scrambling awake by the noise "WHAT WHATS HAPP- ""We just landed now come on we gotta move"

"Jesus," rubbing away the sleep in her eyes, "you could've just shook me awake bitch" she said groggily

"Now where would the fun be in that I wonder?" Maya replied with a shit eating grin on her face

"Whatever" Both were now on an adrenaline rush, putting back there stuff in the backpacks and getting out of the cargo hold

Once out they made their way into the Italian terminal and headed toward the food court. In order to not be noticed, Maya had Alexis stay in a sectioned off restaurant under repairs while she went and got breakfast for both of them and a couple more supplies for the road ahead. After they ate a nice healthy meal, which were two stake egg and cheese bagels she was able to swipe from McDonalds, and after Maya stole a couple of items from a convenience stand; four packs of Oreos, a thing of apples, and two three liter bottles of Fiji water, they entered Italy.

Alexis often wondered how Maya was able to steel so many things without being noticed but she kept it to herself knowing that if Maya wanted her to know she would've told her by now.

"So we're here" she stated "where do you want to go exploring?"

"We came all this way and you don't even know what part of this country you want to explore?" Mayas' blood presser was beginning to rise. She loved her friend but sometimes she could be a real airhead and tends to only plan things out half way.

"Well where's the map?" she asked. Taking out a full scale map of Italy she analyzed it looking for a place they haven't been to yet.

'_Hmmm. If I don't chose a place soon Mayas' ganna band this country from me'_ thinking fast Alexis chose a small city in Tuscany "How 'bout here?" she asked

"Volterra?" Maya asked skeptically

"Ya I remember the locals say that the art is to die for not to menschen the food" she thought quickly thinking of a lie

For what seemed like forever Maya agreed and they headed off to this mysterious city

* * *

In Volterra

Looking out over his usual spot on the far left throne Marcus was deep in thought. Since the execution of the former queens, the golden bonds have grown exponentially. Further inspection is showing that somehow there intended mates are getting closer to the city.

After informing his brothers on the sudden creation of the bonds, they have been on edge. There inner animals have been awakened after years of being suppressed and are now fighting for control. Every vampire has an animal inside of them, some more at the surface than others. The need to find there mates are becoming overwhelming, it only a matter of time before they truly break out of there chains.

Caius was skeptical of the gold bonds his brother is seeing, his animal is growling with anticipation about meeting him or her but his conscious mind is still weary. Though he knew that Athenodora was not his true mate in the beginning he couldn't deny that he did feel something for her after many years of marriage. Aro was elated about the bonds he honestly couldn't wait to meet them. Him and his animal, though far more docile than others, were one in the same. After hearing the news he could feel his animal wanting to roar with passion to the havens. Marcus was the same though he did not show it; his animal was the most powerful of them all. The legends say when he was a new born his animal was able to take out whole cities in only one night. Overtime he was able to control it, and after years of suppression his animal is ready to take its mate.

"We should send out scouters", Caius said abruptly, "to see if any new faces come near the city"

"It is the summer vacation time for young souls, brother, it would be impossible for the guard to find them when we ourselves don't know what they look like" Aro calmly explained

"They will be hear soon brothers, the bonds are beginning to glow. I suspect we will meet them in a week's time"-Marcus

All three of them let out growls of both excitement and frustration; some of the passing guards stole glances at the three kings. Wondering what has made them feel so tense the past week.

"The guards are getting suspicious" Marcus stated

"If the know what's good for them they will keep it to themselves" Caius growled

"I understand your anger brother, but if we are too forceful in the first meeting our mates will fear us"

"They will know to be gentle brother, you know as well as I that we will not be in control during the first encounter" This is true. When a vampire first meets there mate the animal shall take control. They will not allow anyone, human or vampire, to be anywhere near them for the first twenty-four to forty-eight hours, until the mate is able to coaxes it back into its cage.

"Be that as it may, once they back down our mates will need to feel secured and safe around us, and I don't intend to make a bad first impression"

"HUSH brothers, now is not the time for petty squalls now is the time to prepare for their arrival. If what Marcus says is true we have less than one hundred and fifty hours left" Aro explained

Coming to an agreement the three kings gave out the orders not to be disturbed as they return to the living section of the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Future reference I might change the rating to M for later chapters. I don't know/ maybe I will maybe I won't depend on how I see this story going. If more people review!**

Chapter 3

The heat of the sun was blazing against their burnt skin. It seems that Alexis chose the hottest day in history to visit the country side of Italy. Not even the shad of the forest could shield then from the suns mighty raise.

"If the sun doesn't give us our final death, I will personally had you yours when we get out of this god dammed country!" Maya voiced. Already both of them had finished there waters and they aren't even near their destination.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted you to see the beautiful scenery your mom hadn-…" Immediately they stopped walking, "OMG I'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

Swiftly a hand covered her mouth preventing her from finishing "It's not your fault we're both very hot and very snappy", listening around them, "I think I can hear a river up ahead, let's go swimming" taking back her hand she walked away, leaving a stunned Alexis. She knew that Mayas' mother was a touchy subject for her, usually after mentioning her Maya would flip and lexure her to the ground on how they both heal differently and to never talk about her again. She got off the hook easy this time.

'_Or maybe it has something to do with the heat, either way I'm happy'_ she thought and shrugs it off and starts running to catch up

* * *

Maya was right; there was an old stream that leads to a secluded small lake around the edge of the clearing.

Quickly shedding their cloths they began to bathe themselves in the nice chilling waters.

Maya kept her eyes closed. She always did whenever she was around reflective surfaces or in situations like these, wanting to give Alexis as much privacy as possible, for she never liked the way she looked. Even before the war, since she was a 'mutt', at least in the eyes of the government back then, being discriminated by her peers and teachers she regarded herself as less of a person. That is until she met Alexis. From the first day they meet they have been inseparable, always by each other's side never being seen without the other. Though Maya would never say it out loud, Alexis was her happy light, always being there for her lighting her way through there hardships and in return she would protect and take care of her with her life.

"Girl are you spacing out on me again?" Maya was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Alexis was right next to her, making her shriek

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well I was calling you for the pasted five min's and all you did was stay still like you were dead or something"

"Sorry, but next time just splash water in my face or something. I hate loud noises" she muttered under her breath

"Dully noted"

"So what were you asking me?"

"I was saying how long do you think it will be till we reach Volterra?" she asked

"By the rate we're going we'll probably be there in two more days" Maya answered scrubbing Alexis' back

"_Groaning_, but its taking forever! And it's too hot"

"Quit the whining, it's your fault that you didn't think of a place before hand, otherwise we could have taken a plan strait there"

"Ya, ya I know"

"The sun is setting; we'll probably have to camp out tonight"

"Ok"

After thoroughly scrubbing themselves clean, and putting on their extra set of cloths, Alexis concentrated on her inner light so as to manifest itself outside of her body into golden streams of light in order to purify and clean the lake of their filth for drinking water as well as the any forest creatures that may lurk in the dark searching for water.

Setting out their blankets and pillows on the meadow bed Alexis knew that Maya would once again stay up all night watching for any danger, she lover best friend to death but now this is starting to annoy her. Not only doses Maya go all mother hen on her when she does something dangerous, it's starting to affect Maya physically. Day after day she sees her growing weaker putting her needs over herself. And she will not stand for this!

"Ok, my rules now! And I say that tonight I stay on watch guard!" she said in an authority voice

"Oh really? Ok"

"Now don't you go all- wait what?"

"You said that you wanted to be on watch duty so I said ok, Miss Boss Lady"

"Ya, that's right you listen to what I say, now get your ass in bed and knock out before I do it for you"

"Ok Ok"_'we'll see how long she lasts'_ she thought, before she went to go 'sleep' on her blanket. Alexis felt empowered that she got Maya to do something 'she' said for once.

But like Maya predicted after only an hour of boredom she finds Alexis fast asleep on the grass next to her. _'If only she would let me do my duty in peace'_

* * *

Two more nights have come and gone with nothing worth mentionable, which is if you don't count Alexis finding a wild bunny she swears is thumper.

They came upon the city as the sun rose to the highest point in the sky.

The city itself was very beautiful, situated on a hill and built from sienna (or cinnamon brown) stone.

"Finally we're here!" Alexis said with elation

"Come on I want to see all the hotels and shopping centers here" she exclaimed practically dragging Maya by the arm to the city gates

Though Maya was on edge about this city she didn't let it show, not wanting to ruin Alexis' fun. But something was quit off, the aura of the city seemed to be pleasant but it felt like it was giving off a sense of foreboding.

Being Alexis' escort for the better part of the day was tiring. Though Alexis never bought anything, due to the fact that she had limited space in her bag, she wanted to see every detail of the city. From what the city had to offer for trade to the residing cities to the history and architecture, which in her opinion wasn't enough. So they began asking the locals what they knew about their home.

Maya was relaxing by the fountain when Alexis came rushing word her with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Hey guess what!" she asked

"We're going to India" Maya replied with a smart ass grin

"Ha-ha you wish, so I was asking some people about the city and they said that the best way to that was to take this weird tour that is funded by the city's' authorities that will take you on a free tour around the city and it ends at the castle! Isn't that great!"

"Sounds way too good to be true. It's probably some lucrative scam in order to get the stupid tourists to buy property or something. Remember how we got looped into that timeshare spill in Mexico?"

"Ya, but that was Mexico. These people already have tons of money"

"HEY!"

"I'm just saying. So what do you say, huh, can we go?" at this point she was holding on to her breath hoping she'll say yes

After careful consideration, knowing this will probably be the last time they will EVER come to this city, Maya reluctantly agreed to hummer Alexis in her pursuit of knowledge.

* * *

The tour was satisfactorily for Maya but still not enough for Alexis. Throughout the entire session she kept on asking the tour guide questions ranging from complicated ones, which seemed to impress the guild, to more remedial ones that just made you want to cover her mouth; due to this they stayed in the back of the group. The tour guide seemed to be the exact opposite of a normal guide; she wore a stunning red dress that had a high slit going to her hip and black high heal thigh boots. Her hair was down in loose curls framing her face. But there was something that they both notices that the other guesses didn't seem to mind, one she was abnormally beautiful and two she never gave her name. So much so that it seemed to consume anyone who comes near her, like the belladonna flower.

Soon they came to the end, and to the Volterra castle.

"Construction of the castle began in 1208 and was completed in 1225, but had to be reconstructed at the beginning of the thirteenth century after an earthquake…"

"Wow, she really knows her stuff huh Maya" Alexis whispered

"Ya like she's been saying it over and over and now it just comes out naturally"

They then entered a circular room with many people in the same outfit surrounding the walls.

'_Something's_ up' Maya thought

In the center of the room were three thrones, each one having a different design at the top but only two were occupied. To the left was a man as equally, if not more, beautiful as the tour guide. Skin flawless and pale as paper, dark brown slightly wavy but straight hair that reaches his middle shoulders, a long face with a prominent nose, but at the center of it was a pair of piercing red eyes. He wore what seems to be a loose fitting top, plain dull blue trouser that shows his ankles as he's sitting and darker brown loafers, but it was hard to tell for he wore a black cape nearly covering his entire body. He seems to not be paying attention to their arrival for his eyes held a far off look, looking everywhere but nowhere.

To the right sat another male but seemed very intent on getting rid of the tourists as soon as possible. He wore a scowl on his face that was full of hatred; it only added emphasis to his red eyes. He had pale skin much like the other but looked more fragile, his strait hair barley reached his shoulders and was the whitest blond color. Similar to the one on the left he wore a black cloak but this time they couldn't see what was under it.

Then there was a man standing in front of the thrones with an inviting yet creepy smile on his face. Like the other two he had the pale, skin red eyes, and off-putting attitude. But he had jet strait black hair that reached his shoulder blades and had two strands tied behind his head, also he wore an all-black suit complete with a tie.

Maya noticed that they were all wearing the same symbol around their necks but varied between gold silver and copper.

'_Very weird indeed' _

Then he spoke

"My young friends I'm afraid that your time in the city is up" with that he gave a gesture to the people around the room. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

All at once from every side they were attacked. Screams filled the room echoing off the walls. Then she saw blood. A crimson red color began to paint the floors covering the white and black granite.

Suddenly Maya felt as if the world was in slow motion, and let her beast take over her body.

A shout could be heard but she didn't care.

The wind seemed to pick up around her and Alexis.

Her hair suddenly grew longer almost reaching the floor and changing from black to red. Her skin changed from light olive to a darker tan and tribal shaped black markings appeared all over. Fingernails and toe nails grew linger and thicker like a lions. Lastly her eyes, from black to a glowing yellow with cat eye like slits completed her transformation, and she let out a monstrous roar.

* * *

Marcus was off in his own little world when the evening meal was delivered. As usual Aro announced to feed and all the guard dove in for the kill. It wasn't until almost all were killed when a spike in energy caught his attention. Immediately the guard paused for a split second before turning their eyes to two humans in the back of the group by the door. All watched in fascination as a demon was reviled.

Locking eyes with the creature would have made Marcus' heart stopped. His mating bond was connected to this thing.

"STOP!" he shouted catching the attention of his brothers

Aro swiftly ran to Marcus taking his hand to see what he knows. A bond then formed to Caius from the girl who was being protected behind the demon. And then to both of their amassment a gold bond formed a connection from the demon and the girl to Aro.

That's when the creature roared causing the three kings inner animals to be freed of their restraints.

* * *

**Ha-ha cliff hanger! Finally they meet for the first time and the claws come out! Please review. B-) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello this chapter is border line rated M, so caution beware if you don't like don't read **

Chapter 4

(Marcus animal pov)

After years of confinement we are free.

Mine. My mate. So Beautiful. So powerful. Mate is not only mine but Aro, brothers, I'm so proud that mate is so powerful after years of dealing with that disgraceful creature, the wait was worth it to see my mate.

Suddenly all other vampires are getting closer to mate. Mate must be protected. I hiss at them, they must all leave NOW! I will not hesitate to kill all who approach mate. They begin to leave but some still stay. Aro, brother, roars for them to leave. All flea the room and lock the doors leaving mate and sister mate.

* * *

(Regular pov)

The room became silent once all over vampires fled the room leaving the kings animals, Mayas' beast, and Alexis.

Mayas' beast was waiting for the dangerous beings to make the first move, motioning them with a hiss, but they don't move.

If there was ever a time for Mayas' beast to come out, Alexis was really glad it came now. She learned from the locals that the city was the safest place in the world from a vampire attack, though they don't exist, or at least that's what they think, who knew that vampires controlled the government of the city? But now all she wanted to do was get the hell out of this city and this country.

The animals simply stood there looking over these beautiful girls. Awestruck and afraid that they had scared them, they didn't dare move a muscle.

Thinking that the strange beings were not going to attack or harm Alexis, she slowly assured them both to the entrance and ripped off the lock.

Seeing this, they panicked thinking that they were being rejected Marcus then pounced on Maya.

Sensing an attack Maya whipped around only to be pinned to the ground by the larger male.

Roaring with anger Maya began rigorously fighting trying to protect her companion. Punching, scratching, and biting. All attempts were in vain for the he was too fast and seemed to only be dodging, not even attempting to fight back. Becoming more and more frustrated she didn't even notice the white haired one inching closer and closer to Alexis till he was only a foot away from her. Leaving the one she was fighting she bolted over to her, only to be intercepted by another male.

'_This is bad'_ Marcus' animal knew that his mate felt fear and anger. She needed to be calmed down, but all of them would have to get both females in the bedroom.

When she turned her attention to Alexis she lunged for Caius, taking the opportunity, Aro grabbed both of her wrists while Marcus picked her up by her torso. Immediately she began to struggle, clawing at the holder of her wrists while trying to bite her attacker from behind. Slowly they began to take her to the room they had prepared for their mates arrival.

Alexis could only watch in horror as the dark haired monsters took her best friend away. Unfortunately she didn't have time to morn over the loss for she herself was picked up by her white haired stocker and was whisked away going in the same direction as her friend.

Feeling his mates distress Caius begins to purr, lays her head on his chest and then makes his way to the bedroom.

While still trying to break free of her restraints, Maya was forcibly pulled into an extremely large bedroom. Decorated with cooling colors of dark royal blues and black, only it adds emphasis to the bright red and gold bed. The bed itself took up most of the large space with the capacity to hold at least eight people comfortably with still room for more.

The beast's heart begins to race not liking the surroundings or her current predicament. Screaming and roaring until she is flung upon the bed. The feeling of helplessness sets in and she cannot see Alexis, thinking the worst has happened, she lets out a shrill cry and begins to whimper.

Marcus and Aro stop what they're doing when the whimper reaches their ears. Both hearts were shattered, not liking the reaction they got from there young mate.

Caius walks in with his mate when a tear falls from his sister mates' eye. Growling at his brothers he joins them on the bed and lays his mate next to the other hoping to ease her stress.

After seeing that Alexis is ok, and is right next to her, she is happy but is unable to relax her body. She needed help.

Marcus sees his mate begin to shake, even when her companion has been returned to her, running on pure instincts leans over his mates body and begins to clean it with his tongue. His mate is startled and begins to struggle but it is immediately put to a stop when Aro holds her down by her shoulders. Gliding his smooth appendage over her arm the saliva mixed with his venom instantly cleans the skin; he only intends to clean the exposed skin that isn't covered by clothing knowing that she wasn't ready for that type of intimacy yet. But he takes what he can get, and with his mate only wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top and shorts he is more than happy.

Carefully Aro places her head on his lap, she tenses ,but only for a second, and wives his fingers through her long red hair while a purr rumbles through his chest.

The beast begins to relax under both there ministrations and submits, earning a rumble of appreciation from them both.

Pleased with her submission Marcus nuzzles her temple and drags his tongue along her cheek and temple masking her with his sent.

Seeing his brothers shower his sister mate with affection, Caius follows there lead, but by giving his mate a full body massage. Beginning with her arms he very carefully he needs and stretches the tense muscles, while she just stares stunned. After a while of her starring and resisting his movements, not liking her reaction he tries a different approach, carefully he places her on his lap and begins to rock her back and forth while purring.

A calming aura looms over the room. Alexis, though is still weary, relaxes into the embrace and puts her head against his chest once again. Closing her eyes she lets the outside world disappear and only concentrates on the white haired vampire. But not before looking toward Maya and seeing her beast begin to fade away.

Slowly but surely, as Mayas' body submits to the strange beings. As the beast is calmed, her original form is beginning to take shape once more.

All three kings watch in amassment as the dark tan and black strips recede to revile creamy olive skin. Her hair gives way to black thick curls and nail appendages are shortened. Under hooded eye lids feline irises returns to rounded as well as the subtle yellow glow transforms back to black. After regaining consciousness; exhaustion, pain and love sends her senses on overload forcing her body to sleep.

Marcus then carefully brings his mate into his arms and rocks her back and forth; much like his brother Caius with is mate. Both Marcus and Caius turn their attention to Aro motioning him to lie in the middle of the bed. He complies. Next both brothers lie beside him, Caius on his right while Marcus occupies the left with their mates between them and Aro. This surprises Aro and he is grateful for them letting him be Alpha and give a low rumble in appreciation. This act of submission created a hierarchy; Aro as Alpha leaving both Marcus and Caius Beta's.

They watch their mates chests rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, purring as they are content now knowing that all five of them will be together forever.

A couple of hours went by, while Maya and Alexis slept, the night had resin and the sun had fallen. Under the watchful eyes of three entranced vampires they were not disturbed.

* * *

Caius takes the time ti truly asses his mate. She is about the same height as his sister mate but is obviously a year or two younger. In all his years of seeing different skin colors never has he seen one quite like hers, like the midnight shy, shiny and smooth as silk. The setting suns raise loom over it giving her a natural glow. Her eyes are closed but he remembers the beautiful onyx coloring, so pure he could stare into them all day and always find something new in those pools of life. Her petite from was built for sin, smooth lines form her frame in perfect curves giving her a perfect hourglass shape. _'How lucky am I. She's so beautiful. So perfect. And she's mine all mine.' _

Unfortunately a dilemma has come to the attention of there animal selves, since they were protecting their mates during the feeding they themselves never got a chance to have a tasted of fresh blood. And the hunger was beginning to get to them. Of Corse they would never harm their mates, they would rather not take the chance and with them still being alive there will always be an underline cause for concern. Drinking blood from a bag is disgusting and degrading to their wild side, they would much prefer the rush of a fresh kill. But they wanted to be there when there loves awake from there slumber and on top of that, at the moment, none of them trusted the other residing vampires in the castle. What choice do they have? It's either leave there mates venerable and pray that they shall return quickly or risk the chance that if one of them were to get a cut or a scrap that they would pounce at the chance for their blood. Decisions, decisions. As Alpha Aro comes to the conclusion that they should go out into the city to kill but to stay within a block radius of the castle, that way if there is any danger nearby they will be able to come to their aid. Reluctantly they agree and jump from the bedroom window landing gracefully on the street.

Not long after they left Alexis stirred from her sleep. _'Where are we? What happened?'_ her mind still foggy from the day's events. As the fog left her mind, she sprang up from the bed remembering everything _'VAMPIRES!'_ Looking around the room she didn't see the three that brought them there and breathed a sigh of relief. _'We got to get out of here ASAP!_' locating hers and Mayas backpacks making sure all their things were still intact ran back to the bed to wake up her companion.

"Maya!" she harshly whispered, "come on we got to get out of here or there goanna eat us!"

But Maya didn't move. Not even an inch. Finding the bathroom, which was marvelously kept, filled up her batter bottle and pored its contense all over Mayas' face.

This woke her up instantly

"What the hell!" she shouted

"Shhhh come on we got to get out of here before they come back"

"Huh? What are u talking about?"

"Can't you remember yesterday? The sunshine, the window shopping, the free tour of the city and well I don't know THE BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRES!?"

Recalling the day's events Mayas eyes got wider and wider "Let's get the hell out of here"

Grabbing there stuff they made a beeline for the exit. Only to find that the doors were locked.

"SHIT" Maya cursed "Now what do we do?" that's when she noticed the open window.

"I got an idea"

"Yiks" Alexis cringing in fear of her friend's sudden idea _'Please don't go crazy'_

"All we got to do is tie together the bed sheets, ring it around the bed post, and fling it out the window to climb down"

'_She's lost it' but_ it was there only option

After securely fashioning the sheet to one of the bed posts, Maya motioned Alexis to climb down first.

"Have you lost your marbles or what? Cause I know I'm not climbing that thing by myself"

"How about this, either you climb down or we wait here for the Vampires and ask politely if they will give us a hand. Your choice" Mayas voice was laced in sarcasm

"Fine" as Alexis was easing herself over the window edge she heard a sound. Turning around she came face to face with a pair of red eyes.

'_Oh shit' _

The vampire growled at her and began pushing her back up to the window and into the room. He wasn't alone. The other two showed up and inspected there make shift escape route.

"Maya" she whispered as they were baking away to a corner "Now would be a good time to let your beast side come out again"

"I'm trying but she won't come out" sounding desperate knowing that there only fighting force was refusing to help them.

The vampires turned their attention back to them. Aro began to stock over to them with an angry scowl _'They could have hurt themselves'_ he thought.

"What were you trying to do?" a voice that was not Aro's asked. It flowed with power enticing the beast inside Maya to listen and follow

The girls stayed silent, and Aro grew impatient "Give me an answer now" he demanded

The beast inside Maya was whimpering. Not liking her alpha yelling at her and began to fight for control; over her body functions. But Maya wasn't having it. _'What's gotten into it? Usually she would kill for the chance to...Well to kill them but know it's looking for forgiveness for disobeying the vampire. What the hell?!'_ Alexis was hanging onto Mayas left arm for dear life. Flash backs of her cell and surgeries began to block her eye site. Only being able to see the past, she cried out

"PLEASE PLEASE don't kill us! We'll be good we promise, just please no more" fat tears were rolling down her cheeks like a water fall unable to stop them and her eyes were turning red do to the swelling

Aro was taken back, yes he was angry, yes he wanted an explanation but not to the extent that it would cause them to have a nervous breakdown. Caius was infuriated, 'Mate is crying. Mate is sad. Must protect' sending a hiss his direction he made his way over to his precious. No way was Maya letting them touch Alexis in this state. Over the years both of them would have day terrors from their memories in the lab and would usually last the entire day. In that split second the beast took control knowing that the best thing for her was to be comforted by her mate, letting him get close and taking her into his arms. Alexis was frantic then. Screaming at the top of her lungs to let her go to no avail, she would have been lost in her darkness if it wasn't for a distinct purring sound rubbing against her ear. Light shown through as was returning her sight. She found herself back on the bed being rocked back and forth like a baby with the white haired vampire nuzzling her temple.

"Thank you" she said shyly. The vampire hummed

Watching the scene take place the beast let go and gave Maya back her motor control. She didn't even realize that one was making his way toured her till he had his arms wrapped around her torso. Struggling to get free she grabbed anything she could to stop him. That not only earned her a growl but also a nip at the shoulder as a warning to settle down. Against her better judgment she complied and let herself be carried over the bed.

When all were calm Aro took the opportunity to speak, "My darlings I didn't mean to frighten you but you must understand that you cannot leave this room for a while, especially the way you were going to. It's dangerous, you could have been injured, and it's dark outside. You would not have been able to see"

"Who are you? Why are we trapped here?" voiced Maya

"Darling you and your friend are our mates"

"Your what's!?"

"Our mates. You see vampires have mates that are bonded to them and must be claimed as soon as possible. Unfortunately it could take centuries for a vampire to find his intended and must suffer with out there soul. But the fates have smiled upon us in more than one way. You two are bonded mainly to the ones who are holding you but also to myself. Never before has this happened and it can only mean that you two are very special"

"Again WHO are you guys and WHY do we have to stay in this room?"

"Allow me to introduce myself little one", a voce came from behind her, "I am Marcus"

Gently gripping Alexis' chin turning it towards himself "I am Caius"

"And I am Aro, and we are the three kings of the vampire world"

"As to why you must stay here my love is for your own protection and our sanity"

"Haven't you guys already lost it?" Alexis sounding annoyed but was interrupted by her stomach making itself known

"You need to eat my precious" Caius stated

"As well as you my little one" agreed Marcus "We shall have food delivered right away, anything you prefer?"

"I'm not hungry"-Alexis

"And neither am I now answer the question!"

"You both are eating and that's final "voiced Aro walking toward the side of the bed pulling a rope twice alerting the human chef to cook two meals and to be dropped off at the room

"While we're waiting answer the god dammed question!" Alexis shouted

"Maybe latter but now we must talk about your rules. Now these rules are to keep you safe remember that. As you can already sense I am your Alpha as well as Marcus' and Caius, but they have power over you"

"You guys are off your rocker. No way are we agreeing to that"-Alexis

"You will listen and listen well my loves. Though I am Alpha you will only come to me for protection and guidance. Marcus and Caius will be taking care of you for everything else. If you are asked to do something by them you will do it without question, same goes to any of my orders. If it's for your health and well-being there is no negotiating the matter. You are to always tell use the truth if we ask for you to be loyal to us. If any of these rules are violated a punishment will be administered until compliance. Understood?"

Both girls were stunned. It was like being a baby all over again. No freedom, rules and regulations, no why are they agreeing!

"Go suck a ducks butt. No way in hell are we 'Compiling' "- Alexis

"What gives you the right to do this, huh? Who died and made you guys king?"-Maya

"It seems we will have to ease them into it brothers, with reassurance and guidance"-Caius

"Indeed they seem wild and frisky now, wonderful it will be fun training them" Marcus said lustfully

**I know I said it was going to be a long chapter but I'm lazy and I don't have the time so deal with it**. **It's been real fun writing this hope you guys love it. Till next time ;) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like five days, but things have been hectic. Graduation requirements, Prom was AWSAME, and I was dead the day after so please forgive me. ;) **

Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_It seems we will have to ease them into it brothers, with reassurance and guidance"-Caius_

"_Indeed they seem wild and frisky now, wonderful it will be fun training them" Marcus said lustfully_

* * *

A light knock at the door signed the three kings that there mates meals have been delivered and left by the door. As per pre-instruction all castle staff members were to be at the kings beck and call twenty four seven but are never to enter their chamber unless instructed to do so, any who enter while the kings are away will be savagely tortured then killed.

Ascending from the bed, Marcuse quickly pulled the cart into the room and placed the covered plates of hot steamy food onto the circular booth style table in the far corner of the room. He then signaled his brothers to bring both mates, Caius by carrying Alexis bridle style and Aro practically force pushing Maya, to the table. Both girls put up a struggle but it was useless and place next to each other in the middle of the red leather booth seat with Aro and Caius blocking there exists. Marcus uncovered their meals to reveal, for Maya, a 12oz bacon flay minion with a side of lobster mash-potatoes and, for Alexis, a rare porterhouse stack served with creamy bacon scalp potatoes both meals served with sparkling apple sider. Even with mouths drooling both girls refused to even pick up a fork.

"Why are you not eating my darlings?" Aro asked while leaning his head on his knuckles on the table

"Because I think it's poisonous" Alexis exclaimed while dramatically crossing her arms and closing her eyes

Maya didn't say anything but just stared at the food like it personally offended her.

"I can user you both that your meals are not potent, now please eat. You both are far too skinny for it to be healthy."

Alexis and Maya still didn't touch the food. Marcus and Caius began growling.

"_Sighing._ I didn't want to start punishments this early but you leave us no choice" immediately the girls heartbeats began to speed up. None of the animals liked hearing that but there mates needed to learn to trust and obey them.

Aro moved to let Marcus take his mate, Caius the same, and motioned them to be in different areas of the room. Caius and Alexis to the a joining powder room with the door open; Marcus and Maya to the window seat -after making sure said window was locked. Placing the meals back on the cart Aro delivered them to their rightful owners, then settled down on the bed to watch

"My little one, that was very rude of you to assume such a thing. We are your mates; we would never do something as low as poison your meal. Now," Cutting up her meal into mini bite size pieces "be a good girl and eat your meal. If you finish it I will give you a treat." Marcus trying to coax Maya into eating by hand feeding her and letting a calming purr rumble in his chest. Maya was squirming on Marcus' lap, but this enormous strength pinned her down with one arm around her waist. Her mouth was tightly shut, moving her head side to side she still refused to let a single bite enter her mouth. The purring stopped and a growl began. Knowing that this would get him nowhere, lowered his mouth to the base between her neck and shoulder and harshly nipped her. Gasping, her mouth slightly open quickly forced the fork in with its contence before she could comprehend what was happening. Panicking at the intrusion started franticly pushing it out with her tongue, only to have Marcus' hand cover and close her mouth only letting the fork slide out. Still refusing to swallow Maya kept the meat sitting in her mouth. Not liking the result of her feeding, Marcus released her waist and moved his hand to cup her cheek, while the other began massaging her throat moving his hand up and down her shaft. Maya was startled by his movements, but for reasons she couldn't explain, she didn't fight it. Suddenly cold lips were upon her neck, gently sucking and biting leaving tiny marks unseen by human eyes leaving a very skilled tongue to sooth away the sight stinging sensation. A sight heat was building in the pit of her stomach, she didn't like it but the beast did. In fact it purred with satisfaction with the attention it was getting by its mate. Wanting this weird feeling to end Maya swallowed her food and opened her mouth to receive more. Marcus' animal was elated that his mate was letting him hand feed her repeating the process over and over, and Marcus is beginning to feel himself coming back into controlling his body.

Caius wasn't having that much progress. After Aro delivered Alexis' meal and had got her settled down on his lap she smashed her food in his face. "Take that blood sucker", which she immediately started laughing her ass off. The animal was not amused. Setting her down on the plush couch he went over to the porcelain sink and cleaned his face. Luckily it was only the potatoes, and he was able to save the stack before it landed on the ground. Making his way back his mate was in the clutches of his brother Aro, "She tried to make a run for it but I made sure never made it passed the door", he nodded his head in appreciation and took her back in his arms. "Let me go! There's no way I'm eating that crap!" she yelled. So Caius tries a different route, he places his forehead on her shoulder and begins to whimper creating fake tears that fall. Seeing this transpire Alexis immediately regrets her actions. She didn't mean to make him cry, she just felt like a trapped kitten in the same room with a blood thirsty lion. _'But I guess that's not his fault, I mean he wants me to eat a slab of meat from a dead cow'_. Thinking with some more sense she tries to comfort him, turning to straddle his lap she pushes her head into his neck and lightly kisses it. _'Success'_ he thinks _'if it's not by force then it's by sympathy'_. Patting her back he cuts up the remainder of her meal and hand feeds her.

Aro leans back and watches both of his brother's methods of dealing with their mates. A smile appears on his face_, 'We are making progress'_. But now the animal has retreated back into the depts of his inner self knowing that he has a firm handle in his dominance. 'They are both still regressing but they are willing to cooperate', this he could work with little by little we will become whole again.

* * *

Both meals were completed, and the leftovers were placed outside the room with the cart. Then they were gathered up once again on their spacious bed.

"See my lovely's? That wasn't so bad"-Aro

"We'll see" mumbled Maya. Before she knew it Aro and she were face to face. Literally, there foreheads were touching and she could smell his minty fresh breath.

"Now, now none of that my dove," he kissed her crown, " it seems that you both are in need of a proper bath" the girls faces were covered with a shade of pink that Aro found very adorable, and wanted to see more of. "We will not be accompanying you in the waters, _'yet'_, but we shall be assisting you while you wash.

"Now you're just being a creeper, AND we don't sink, asshole" -Alexis

"No you don't, but you smell of the earth, flowers and salt, but my guess is that you both washed in a river" explained Caius

The pink glow grew more pronounced on the girl's faces that made all three kings chuckle.

Not waiting for a response Aro scooped up both females in his arms-making sure they don't run- while Caius and Marcus prepared the bathroom. One thing that Aro noticed was that with both of his mates he couldn't read any of their thoughts, 'Just like Isabella', this made him grin wider knowing that his mates were even more stronger then he and his brothers imagined. Lifting them up he brought them to the wash room where a pool sized sunken in tub was filled to the brim with warm water and pink rose scented bubbles.

"We will leave you to undress alone my loves, but only for five min, no later if you refuse we will be very happy to assist you" Aro stated eyeing both mates along with the other two kings and slowly left the room. The girls sustained a quiet atmosphere.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, this is all too soon" Alexis whispered

"I know but I would rather take off my own cloths then have crazy eyes, albino dude, and mister strength rip them off" Maya replied coldly

"True" so the both finished undressing and were in the pool before a knock came at the door

"We are entering my doves" Aro sang

"Not that we have a choice" Alexis voiced

Before either of them could comprehend all three of the kings entered and started scrubbing their bodies.

"Whoa, whoa, ever heard of personal space!" –Alexis

"Yes we have my sweetling but that won't apply in this room" replied Caius

Both Batas got to work on scrubbing the dirt from their small bodies, though Marcus had less to deal with seeing as how he bathed is mate earlier- via tongue. Aro simply sat back and enjoyed the little glimpses of exposed skin on various parts of his mates. By now there faces were beat red, with every little caress they lavish upon their skin it took every fiber of there being not to ask for more or moan out. They cursed their bodies for working against them. The two kings could begin to smell the growing arousal from between there mates legs. Sensing temptation Aro stopped it before it could get out of hand.

"I believe that they are clean enough brothers" Aro ordered

Both complied and left the wash room

"I have left you some fresh cloths on the counter, my dears, we will leave you to prepare yourselves and shall be awaiting for you to join us" with that he left

"Maya" Alexis asked after a period of silence

"Ya"

"What was that?" she asked

"I don't know but even though I feel disgraced, I feel weird in a good way" her voice was laced in confusion and uncertainty

"I know right but it felt so GOOOOOOOOOOD!" she exaggerated

"Oh shut up, I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw them" she angrily replied while getting out of the pool tub

"But you got to admit that they are hot, right?"

"That's your opinion" she stated

"Whatever girl I saw how you reacted to him touching you" Alexis said with a shit eating grin

"Go fuck yourself"

"Oh I plan too" And they both started laughing their heads off

* * *

Outside of the room the pail kings were discussing what they were to do next.

"We need to take it slow or they will never trust us" voiced Aro

"I agree, but I do feel we have made some progress"-Marcus

"That was a close call, I wouldn't have been able to control myself if we hadn't left at that exact moment"-Caius

"True that is another thing we must control, but no worries my brothers for the time will come for us to fully claim our mates.

All three kings smiled at the thought of becoming one with their mates beautiful bodies

'_Soon, soon we will be one' _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow fanfiction crazy people. I might not be as consistent in my updates, graduation is coming and so is finals -_- can't wait *note the sarcasm, but when summer hits I can guarantee updates everyday *0*. Also I would like to give a shout out to victoria cullen30 love your imput and reviews keep it coming and tell your friends.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Maya and Alexis emerged from the wash room in silk Japanese kimono pajamas; Alexis in dark blue with an ocean wave pattern trim and two swimming white coy fish on the back, Maya in black with a hot pink cherry blossom tree curving around the fabric. Both girls felt uncomfortable entering the room wearing such expensive clothing that only goes above the knees with a room full of males. However the kings paid no mind to their growing red faces as they surveyed there delicate bodies. Still slightly wet the silk clung to their figure leaving nothing to the imagination. This did not go unnoticed.

"Yo meat heads, eyes up here thank you very much" there spell was broken by Alexis' statistic comment

"Forgive us my loves but never have we seen such beauty's in all of our years of existence" Aro sung in a light cheerful tone.

'_Bull shit'_ they thought. They were then picked up by their _'mates'_ and placed on their laps on the bed facing Aro

"The sun has risen for a new day but you need to rest in order to enjoy it, my dears, sleep and we shall be watching over while you slumber"

"I think the aspect of us sleeping ended as soon as we entered that room with the other tourists"-Maya

"But you did sleep after we calmed you down" Aro stated matter a fact

"But as you can see that was not me. That was something else entirely" her temper was beginning to rise

"Yes it was wasn't it? Care to explain what 'that' was?"

"That is none of your concern" Maya yelled while standing

"It is, if it is about you and your well-being" Aro growled looming over her form not liking her challenging stance

"What do you care? I don't believe in this lovey dovey bull shit you guys are trying to pull! When Alexis and I get out of here we're ganna make sure everyone knows about this city and who's really pulling the strings" she snarled

'Mate. So strong. But she's challenged us. Mate must learn.' His inner animal growled

"You are to sleep and think about what you've said. When you awaken to will be punished accordingly" Aro stated in a deathly slow and calm voice

She didn't have time to respond for he was grabbed by her waist and was tightly tucked in by Marcus. Maya was wiggling to free herself but a warning growled sent by him made her change her mind. Alexis on the other hand agreed 100% with her friends' argument but decided to keep her mouth shut knowing that making two vampires angry was bad enough however three would be like serving yourself on a silver platter. So she allowed Caius to tuck her in. He gently leaned down and kissed her head, oh how he longed to kiss her on those soft plush lips, but thought against it.

* * *

"We shall be here when you awaken my love" and like a lullaby all the stress left her mind and body as she fell into the land of sleep. Maya though just closed her eyes but did not rest her body at all. Her mind was just too full, coming up with ideas on how to escape this extravagant cage, and either way the beast inside and herself conciseness's were in a mental argument.

'_How can you act that way toward Alpha and Mate?' _

'They are not our 'mate' as you call it. There not even human there mass killers there no different than the soldiers'

'_Aren't we not human now?' _

'Are hearts still beat we are alive and warm they are dead and cold!'

'_We didn't think that when he held us'_

'There were no WE! That was you, all you; I was stuck inside watching that digesting thing touch MY BODY!'

'_It's our body and you weren't complaining at all'_

'IT'S MY BODY IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN! I WAS CREATED THROUGH MY MOTHER YOU WERE CREATED BY MONSTERS!'

No reply

'Oh so what am I supposed to be sorry for you? Forget it nothing will change how I feel about you!'

'_Even so we must be with Alpha and mate. They love and care for us'_

'Love doesn't exist for me anymore; it died when we entered that retched country'

'_What about Alexis?'_

'I care for her like a sister and I have my gratitude to her but it's not love'

'_Be that as it may, you must never anger alpha or mate they are stronger than you than me and always will be'_

'Oh ya? Well let's see about that when I expose them for the murders they are!'

'_Do you really want that?'_

'What are you talking about of course I do!'

'_I wish you could be more like me and follow your instincts than push them away. You will always get hurt'_

'Shut up and leave me alone'

'_I will but if you try anything with mate or alpha I will take over forever'_

'I'd like to see you try' with that all was silent, except the shallow breathing of Alexis and the soft quick movements of the vampires

* * *

Six hours later

Alexis began to stir signaling Maya that it was time to drop the act

The three kings were all but oblivious to her sleeping act; her heart beat raced every time one of them got close to the bed, and stiffened as soon as they left. They shook their heads her stubborn antics

Over the corse of the six hours, all three kings were able to fully regain control over minds

"And we were making such good progress too" Caius whispered to low for their mates to hear

"Yes, sigh, but after today hopefully that will change and she will become more open" -Marcus

"I believe it is time for them to wake" ordered Aro

Nodding their heads they make their way to the oversized bed just in time for Alexis to finish wiping the sleep away from her eyes, Maya sat up and glared at all of them

"There we rested now let's get going" she stated courtly

"You will not have that attitude for long my dear" Motioning for his brothers to take Alexis away Maya panicked

"Where are you taking her!?"

"She will be fine, but now we must deal with your punishment"

"Like you can lay a hand on me" suddenly Maya was pinned underneath a cold body.

"I will have to make you obedient then. It seems I have given you too much freedom, little one" swiftly he pulled on the silk strap tie that held together her kimono reveling a simple white laced sports bra with matching modest underwear

"What are you doing you sicko pervert!" she yelled struggling to break free she managed to slip one hand out of his grasp and swiped his left cheek. It left no mark but earned her a very angry snarl. He then gripped both her hands together with one of his and placed them over her head

"You know normally, in a punishment, one would take the opportunity to ask for forgiveness. I was going to be gentle seeing this as your first but now you've gone too far" with his finger he traced the rim of her panties before she could protest he ripped them off in one fast movement. A squeal left her lips, as she quickly closed her legs shut, her adrenaline began to pump through her veins, mentally she was begging for the beast to attack him. But no help came.

"Look at me" he orders deathly quiet. She did.

"Now would you like to apologize for your behavior?" she said nothing and looked away

"Sigh, if that is your choice" like her panties her bra joined it on the floor. He sat up and placed her over his lap and tugged up her kimono

"I believe twenty swats is a good start, don't you think?" he asked mockingly. She was about to reply when she was cut off by the first swat to her exposed bum

He started slow allowing the sting to increase for the first ten then he went harder and faster for the last ten. His animal was approving of her treatment for he himself will not let insolence go unpunished, he just hoped that she will still love both him and Aro, a vampires soul purpose is to protect and love mate but if mate rejects him it is very possible for him to lose his mind. Maya thought she was doing good not uttering a single sound, she would never give him the satisfaction. After the final swat he gently rubbed her now very red bottom.

"How about now? Would you like to say you're sorry?"

She whispered a small fuck you. Shaking his head he returned to painting her bottom red only this time he was mixing colors turning it purple

* * *

In the connecting room Alexis had her ear to the door trying to hear what was going on, except every time she made it to the door she would be pulled back onto Caius' lap.

"Please LET ME GO! I have to make sure she's ok."

"I am sorry my princess but Aro must give her the punishment she deserves for challenging Aro. Let this be a lesson to you to never go against his wishes"

"What exactly is he doing to her? I can't hear a thing"

"That is because we made this room sound proof, as for her punishment it is how Aro sees fit I do not know what he's doing to her"

Alexis fell silent as Caius weaved his fingers in and out of her long hair getting out any and all tangles.

Marcus was on edge. He knew that she needed to learn her place but Aro can let his anger get out of control. _'My poor little one, soon I will be there to comfort you'_

* * *

Over and over his hand came down. Maya pride was fading fast, after the ten minute mark big thick tears were cascading down her red face. She was pretty sure that now her butt was probably black and blue. All over her body felt like it was on fire and her rump had the intensity of a white sun. She held on a bit more till she finally lost it

"PLEASE PLEASE STOP, I'm sorry I apologize just please stop" and he did

"What are you apologizing for? My love" he tantalizingly rubbed her bused behind

"For my attitude" she whimpered

"And?"

"And for challenging alpha"

"Will you do it again?" lightly squeezing her bum

"Never again" she cried. Gently he laid her down on the bed, on her stomach and moved her kimono back over her rear. His brothers and his sister mate returned to the room, but only aloud Marcus near her.

"Marcus assist her. On top of your punishment, little one, you and your companion are to be separated till we are ready to introduce you to the rest of the coven. But do not worry that will be tomorrow morning." With that he instructed Caius and his mate are to stay in the adjoining bedroom, while he prepares the other vampires in the castle.

* * *

After the three left, it was only Marcus and Maya in the room. This was what he was fearing, Aro over did it big time. from what he could see he did a number on her bottom but now the bruises are forming all the way down her legs_, 'it will be some time till she can walk or properly sit again'_ he thought. Mayas body was trembling and her mind was scattered. The beast was mocking her with _'I told you so's _'and that she deserved it, but it was also crying with her for now she couldn't truly keep her promise to Alexis about protecting her, now she was gone, she failed. She felt the bed sink in next to her, but at this point she didn't care. Purring could be herd, and cool hands massaging her shoulders felt good.

"You need to relax my little one. I promise I will make the pain go away. Relax, good that's it" little by little he needed and stretched her back muscles till he came to her lower part where he was greeted with a scream of pain.

"I'm so sorry my love…I will be right back with some healing ointment" receiving a nod he left momentarily to fetch it. In less than a second she felt her kimono being lifted and heard an irritable growl. _'Aro has gone over the wall, how dare he hurt my mate like this!_' thinking she had done something wrong tears began to form in her eyes for fear of being hit again. Hearing her whimper Marcuse immediately returned from his thoughts and began to lightly massage in the cream. It stung, a lot, it was almost unbearable tears began to fall and a calming purring was the only thing keeping her from crying out loud. Marcus could feel his un-beating heart break at the pain of his mate. Never had he seen Aro lose control like this, even when he found out about their ex-wives betrayal, he felt like he failed her. _'Aro must never be alone with mate again!'_ his animal growled and he whole heartedly agreed. If it weren't for Aro being his soul brother he would have let the animal take control and rip his head off. _'Never again', _he vowed, _'Never again'_

* * *

Off in the next room Alexis and Caius were actually having a decent conversation.

"Why did Aro do that?" she asked

"I am afraid my love that Aro does have an even more awful temper them myself" it was true though you see Caius mad every other time you see him it was better to have him mad at you than Aro. Though he may not have the strongest animal in him he has a clever mind, a sadistic mind, one that can bring a man down to his knees, in short if Aro wants something done, it's done.

Nodding her head they when on to ask each other about one another; trifle little things like there favorite color, city, *food, even quizzing each other on history facts.

Alexis felt saddened that she won't be seeing her friend for a couple of hours, but she had to admit her and Caius actually did have a lot in common.

This when on till Alexis yawned three times in a row. Promptly announcing she needed a nap he carried her bridal style to a smaller version of the bed in the other room and covered her small form in the warm sheets. Slowly she drifted to sleep while still trying to talk to him. A soft smile graced his face as she drifted off to dream land, but after some time he frowned, 'Aro has gone way too far with sister mate. Must protect mate. Must protect sister mate.' He agreed with his animal and then turned his attention to the sleeping angel in his arms.

* * *

As soon as Aro left the bedroom his animal voiced his opinion.

'Fool you hurt mate! Supposed to protect mate! Never hurt her!'

'What have I done?' it was like an unknown force was controlling his body. He couldn't stop but why? She needed to know who was in charge but not like that.

'Now mate will fear us and it's your fault!' it yelled

What had he done? Just what had he done?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IMPUT. Am I doing good, bad? Cause I don't know unless more people tell me! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously _

_What had he done? Just what had he done?_

* * *

"Sleep my love" Marcus whispered

After massaging in the ointment his mate had become very quiet. But after more closely listening to her heart beat, the slow beating told him that his beloved had fallen fast asleep. After the harsh treatment his brother, _growl_, inflicted upon her he was happy that she was able to find comfort in him but he had much to do before she would be able to maneuver herself around.

Making sure that she was far away in dream land, he left to prepare a hot bath.

While sleeping Maya was having another conversation with her inner beast

'_How are you feeling now?'_

'My body feels like it's on fire' she sobbed. After seeing the reaction after her taunting the beast felt bad for its other half.

'_My apologies for my behavior earlier, I didn't mean to let it go so far'_

'No it's my fault I was the one mocking you first I deserved it'

'_It was both our faults, but at least now our true mate is taking care of us'_

'But he will love you more than me'

'_Why do you say that?'_

'Because I've been nothing but a bitch to him, to all of them. I can't even keep my promise to protect Alexis because of my pig headedness. I should just fall and let you take over this body'

'_NONSENCE! Mate loves us. Mate will protect us as well as brother mate. You have the full control over this body not I, we are two halves of a whole if one falls so does the other. It was Aro, brother mates' fault he has gone too far and cannot be trusted anymore'_

Mayas body then felt it was in the beginning stages of waking up

'I don't feel like going out there yet, what if Aro returned?' flash backs of the laboratory filled her mind

'_Then I will go if all is well then I will bring you back'_ with that, the beast transformed Mayas body and took control.

Marcus was reentering the bed room when he saw once again the strange form he first met. Long red hair, dark tan skin with black tribal markings, enlarged nails to that of a lions, and as her eyes fluttered open her black coloring faded away to glowing yellow cat eyes. Even in this creature he could still find beauty in it, in his eyes she was perfectly perfect. Approaching very slowly, as he would to a wild animal, making sure she could see his every movement before he spoke

"How are you feeling little one?"

As the beast regained motor control and body sensors it was immediately engulfed with severe pain. _'Did Alpha really do this to us?'_ unconsciously it let out a whine for help and had let a single tear fall. Marcus was by its side in an instant. "Shh…shh it ok your fine" he cooed while stroking her cheek trying to sooth her, "Let's get your body relaxed now shall we?" he then carefully picked her up, mindful of her bottom and took her into the bathroom. Placing her on top of a soft towel he laid out earlier next to the shallow deep pool tub, he showed the beast his hands in a sign that he will not harm her and cautiously began to remove her clothing. The beast watched as he did so and only growled when his hand got too close to her underwear. Taking the warning Marcus instead removed her sports bra before addressing it, "I'm sorry but these must come off in order for you to recover"; carefully he laced his thumbs through the loops of the fabric and pulled them down. The beasts' eyes became wide as Marcus was only halfway done, the lace fabric was rubbing against her abused reign but did not voice it, for at the first sign of discomfort he swiftly tugged it the rest of the way down her legs and into the pile of her discarded clothing. Marcus then began removing his own clothing except his boxers in order to join her in the bath, this was not at all sexual, he merely just wanted to bathe her himself and figured that the only way to make sure he did it right and the best way to cause her less harm was to be in the water with her. The beast sensed this as well and did not get aroused, but it did admire the way the male was built. Sooth contoured muscles covered by pail skin, but once he turned around to fold his garments his back was covered in scars and claw marks. A growl made its way into Marcus' ears, turning back around he saw her move her head to try and see his back. Understanding her question he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, "They are from long ago my love but believe me the ones that placed them do not exist in this world any more".

Picking her up by her underarms he cradled her to his chest and they both entered the bathtub. The hot steam caused her to cry out but it subsided once Marcus had her situated sideways on his lap. The water came up to Marcus' chest while the water was only below hers revealing her perky breasts. Soaking a wash cloth and scrubbing in some soap he gently washed away the sweat and grim from her skin. While he was doing this the beast was finally taking in what her mate looked like; a strong jawline with an equally strong chin, a commanding strait nose, and beautiful sunken in red eyes like rubies shinning in the night sky. Moving her eyes lower she inspected his caller bone and broad shoulders, they were magnificent and powerful, _'I wonder how much power theses can unleash'_, she thought. Marcus was all but oblivious to her staring but permitted her for a while until he raised the cloth to scrub her face. She didn't like that at all, and tried to move her head away from the offending rag. She even tried to roaring at him reviling her baby small fangs but all that came out was more whining. "Now now don't be fussy little one I'm almost done" gently but firmly he grabbed her chin forcing her face toward him and finished his job. He then grabbed a nearby bucket filled it with water a rinsed her off. _'I've made my decision, I hate baths'_ the beast thought and had decided enough was enough and pushed Maya back in control.

Once again Marcus watched this transformation unfold the beast receded and his mate had returned to normal. "Welcome back my love" he stated. As Maya came too she blushed at her current situation, but if it weren't for her beasts side's warning she would have ran out immediately.

"Hello" she replied shyly

"How are you feeling now my mate?"

"Much better, thank you"

"Hmmm…seeing as how you're relaxed, how about we talk for a while? I'll tell you my story then you tell me yours, is that ok little one?" he asked

After thinking it over she hesitantly agreed.

"Well then I was born in the year 1452 A.D in Castile Spain to Lord Francisco and Lady Annette. I was there only child then they both passed when I was twenty-two from old age and sickness. Being the head of my family I then took the responsibility of state; regulating taxes, military forces if needed, and other local affairs. With my low statues as a lord I was determined to make my late parents proud of me in heaven. Throughout my years I began to climb up the latter of high society reforming myself and gaining more statues which brought me to Queen Isabella and in 1489 she made me her and her husband's personal advisor. It wasn't until I was forty that I was changed into a vampire, I traveled to the last Muslim city Granada for the king and queen we had planned on taking it over in order to bring back the catholic faith and our once proud country out of the clutches of poverty and disease, I was sent there as a spy to find out its strengths and weaknesses when my caravan was ambushed at night by a band of thieves lead by a vampire. He never gave me his name but left no survivors, at least that's what he thought. He must have been a newborn himself for he could control his venom that in which turned me, under the cover of darkness his followers didn't notice him biting into my flesh since I suspect his followers were human they merely cut my servants and heads of commotions necks with knives. They stole all my possessions I had on me and left me for dead. I was in three days of pain. But once the fog cleared I realized what I had become. Before I left Castile I was told about these demonic beings that can only come out at night and drink the livings blood. I wrote it off as a child's tale as means to get them to listen but soon I learned that was not the case. I still carried out my task after a speedy recovery, three years later my king and queen had won and there was peace. But after their deaths I faked mine in order to have people not notice my appearance change or my non aging. I traveled around the country side for a while learning to control my thirst for blood and strengthen my gift for seeing the bonds between people and searched for others like myself, that is till I met Aro and Caius. They proposed a proposition to me in how they wanted to rule the vampire race keeping its secret and making sure cases like mine were nonexistent, I agreed full heartedly, through the bonds they were and are my soul brothers. And the rest was history we succeeded in becoming kings of the vampires and had built our empire to what it is now, later I married Aros' sister Didyme. Through my gift I knew that she wasn't my mate but a traitor along with Aros' and Caius' wives but kept quiet about it and let nature take its course. Recently me and my brothers killed them and not long after you came along and made us whole again."

Maya was in awe, she never knew that he was that old! But she guesses that was one of the perks of being immortal, like herself. The water had turned cold after a while and Marcus stood with her in his arms and began to towel dry her off personally, though he didn't touch her private parts fully knowing that she wasn't ready yet. After drying himself and changing back into his cloths he exited the bathroom with her wrapped in a towel and placed her on the bed, he then searched through the drawers to find her something suitable to wear before talking once again

"Well my love I have told you my tale now will you tell me yours?"

Taking a deep breath she thought his question over, 'could I really tell him?' she wondered. Thinking it over she knew that he himself must keep some of the biggest secrets of the world but the little voice in the back of her head told her to keep on her toes, but agreed non the less _'what do I gotta lose anyway?'_ so she began spilling her guts.

"Well um….."

"Go on" Marcus encouraging her while he began dressing her

"I was born in 1922 in Anaheim California to Annette Figueroa. For me nothing was really abnormal for the most part, but whenever I made a friend he or she would always disappear. Later when I entered middle school I learned that they were all avoiding me because their parents told them what I am, a mutt. My mother was a Native Mexican from Guadalajara who came to the United States looking for a better life who then met my father who was a Native American mixed in with Brazilian, Spaniard, French, and Italian and had me and my older sister. Unfortunately because we were a mixed family my father was killed because if it trying to defend his family. Do to the lose my sister turned to narcotics and killed herself all of this happened before I was born so I didn't know, my mother only told me because I came home from school one day crying. Since that day I noticed that my teachers would send me hateful glances, probably wishing I was dead, and the other students as well kept avoiding me and playing pranks on me. I thought of giving up too until I met Alexis. I remember it so clearly like it was yesterday, it was on Halloween in my junior year of high school as usual I was trying to not be noticed when a crazy black chick came from behind me dresses in a makeshift ghost costume and scared the crap out of me. From that day forth we were by each other's side day or night rain or shine. My eighteenth birthday was coming up and my mom wanted to make it special, so after long nights of working at the newspaper printer she was able to take us including Alexis and her mom to Poland specifically Normandy."

While she was telling her tale Marcus had given up on finding her a new set of pajamas seeing as how he could only find her new underwear and compromised with one of his black silk night shirts. Listening to her made him want to ask her questions but decided against it and opted to what till she was done.

"After the plan ride we did the normal tourist sites then decided to relax a while and headed to the beach. That day changed my life forever. All was normal at first people laughing having a good time of course we stuck out like a sour thumb being colored people so we went around a cliff side were there no people to bug us and set up camp, that's what triggered it. Me and Alexis were playing in the water while our parents were sun tanning on the shore when a group of five men in uniform walked up to them and started dragging them away, we panicked running to assist them two other men grabbed me and Alexis and placed a funny smelling cloth over our mouths and noses. When we came to we were in our mothers arms tied up and in some kind of tail way cart filled with probably over forty other women and children who didn't speak a word of English. They were able to get the rope off and explained to us what they knew, which wasn't that much. They said that the men who took us were German soldiers and didn't know English or Spanish, tied us up and shoved us in a cargo train, that's it. We were on that train for days the men gave us dirty water and moldy bread every two to four days none of us slept as of the fear of them taking us away and also the smell of the many bodies was enough to choke someone but when the train did stop we were greeted with more soldiers who stated dragging us out of the train and had us file into one line. We clung to our moms, it was very scary. A man who the others saluted came out and looked at all the people, then stopped in front of us. Laughing he said something and more men came out and took us way. We entered through a gate that looked like some sort of camp and they had a sign that said ARBEIT MACHT FREI. All around us were barbed wire fences, barracks, and people dressed as if they were in prison working very hard or just running in a group around the fences but most of all I remember the smell and smoke coming out of a smaller building at the edge of the camp. That smell was a mixture of wood, old skin and dust. It smelled like death. Eventually we came to a building that looked like a makeshift hospital on the inside and pushed us into a small room that had nothing in it, we huddled together in the far right corner. Then the devil himself came in with male nurses who had us separated and gagged. He spoke English, he told us who he was, where and why we were there. Dr. Josef Mengele, Auschwitz Germany, Experimentation for the supreme race. We were in tears and tried to talk through the gags but it was no use, he told us that if me and Alexis agreed to the processors our parent wouldn't be harmed we agreed unknowingly that he wouldn't uphold his part of the deal. We weren't even able to say good bye before he took us away. We were bathed with large hoses, had our heads shaved and forced to undergo unthinkable examinations. Luckily me and Alexis were able to share a room. Before each experiment he would tell us what we were there for and told us that his furor had commanded him to create the ultimate super being and to create something that could cure any and all ailments. This became Alexis and myself. We had no way of telling time so when the Americans came and liberated the camp WW2 had started and ended, yet we still looked the same. Try and try as we might we could not find our mothers and when we returned to the U.S everything changed except us."

By this time Maya was crying while clinging to Marcus for dear life. He purred in her ear and rubbed her back in soothing circles_. 'Now I know why mate is so strong, she and sister mate have literally survived hell and back'_

* * *

After her quick nap Alexis awakened to little designs being drawn on her back.

"Welcome back my precious"-Caius

Throughout her sleep all she could think about was Caius who he is, who he was, how he became like this so she decided to ask.

"Well mate if I tell you my story, you must tell me yours" he bribed. But all the same she agreed.

"I was born in 1621 in Athens during the war between Greece and the Ottoman Empire to Darnation and Andromeda. Truth be told my precious that throughout my childhood and early adult hood I cannot remember no matter how hard I try, but I do remember when I was turned. I was twenty five at the time wondering the vast hill sides looking out onto the shore line when I came across an elderly women she asked me if I had any food on me but unfortunately I did not. Then her eyes went black as night and she attacked me, it was like she had the strength of a thousand men then she bit into me on my left four arm. All I could remember was pain searing pain in that one spot after she had her fill she dragged me by the other arm and through me over the cliff and onto the rocky shore, before I passed out she looked back at me and smiles a horrible toothy smile and disappears into the air. Three days my body laid on and in the waters with fire burning my blood and turning it to vapor, when I had awoken a man was standing over me looking for any injuries and asking me questions a primal instinct took over and I sucked the man dry. At first I was horrid by my own actions till a sense of pride came into play and I felt powerful. Very powerful indeed. Knowing I was different I left my home and never returned only packing an extra pair of cloths I set off to either find the old women and kill her or find someone else like me. Eventually I found my late wife and came across my soul brother Aro with his sister, he offered me a chance to rule like a king and I took it without question. We then found our other brother Marcus and together we became what we are today. The reason I say late wife was because right before you came along we found out that she was only using me for power as well as Aros' and Marcus' wives. So we killed them." He says non-saliently "Now it's your turn"

Taking a deep breath she begins. "Well I was born in 1921, so I'm one year younger than Maya, to my mom Mariah who was a sister suffragist in her youth. Originally I'm from Massachusetts but after some debatable circumstances we were forced to move to move to California my freshmen year of high school. When we got there of course I was the black sheep, no pun intended but by the way this new town was treating me I would rather go back to Massachusetts, it was like I didn't exist or something. Then I met Maya my sophomore year, but every time I came close to her she would run away. Till finally I had enough, I was going to meet this chick if she liked it or not, so on Halloween I dressed up in a ghost costume snuck up behind her and scared the living shit out of her, I mean her face was white as my sheet then we laughed it off and the rest was history. Now were like sisters, but better. When her birthday came around at school she ran up to me out of breath and told me about a trip her mom was planning for her and that I and my mom were invited. We were all excited and soon we were all on the plane trip to Normandy, Poland. All was well at first but when we decided to head to the beach that's when your lives changed forever. We were ambushed by German soldiers and crammed into a cargo train heading to Auschwitz. Once there the devil himself took us away from our mothers and were experimented on. After the war we realized that our moms were killed the same day we entered the camp. In a way the experiments were a success, Maya became the perfect soldier as you saw in her other form she is very strong and very dangerous as for me I'm able to rapidly heal wounds, create a calming aura, and purify evil or a sense of darkness, and on top of that we're immortal. We returned to U.S to find nothing so we decided that we should travel around the world, then we came here and the rest is history" she says all in one breath. After words they both began laughing. Regaining their breath Caius speaks

"My most wonderful love did you ever find out what happened to your tormenter?"

"No, after the Americans liberated the camps when the war ended there was no sign of him. In fact the examinations and experiments ended a month before the liberation came" she replied.

Then then engaged in conversation into the late night ours asking each other questions. And with each passing hour there bond grows stronger and stronger.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky in an airplane

"Have you found test subjects 495 and 496?" an angered thick German accent asked

"No my leash but we have found traces of their whereabouts through airline security cameras" a shaky voice replied

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" the man shouted, "IF I WANTED THAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!"

"My apologies my lord" the other man on the phone stated

The other party hung up

"Soon my pretties will be mine once again, and with them the world that never was"

* * *

**Cliffhanger oooooooooooo, who is it? **

**Sorry about not updating been busy with school, and I'm lazy, and I got distracted by my senior year book AAAAAAA. I'm so wired ;P also I had a performance on Friday and I didn't wake up the next day till 2pm. Yes I'm a night owl and I can sleep for sixteen hours straight like a cat.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Long striding footsteps could be heard approaching the kings' bedroom, the need for knocking was unnecessary before entering. Aro could sense that his two mates were fast asleep from there long and tiring day. Once he had relocked the doors he summoned his brothers.

Both were more furious than ever, obviously not pleased by his actions toward there young mate.

"Peace brothers I mean no harm"

"If you were not my brother or Alpha I would kill you where you stand!" snared Marcus

"You are never allowed to be alone with either girls till we know you can be trusted again with their well-being" Caius

Nodding in understanding he knew that even though he was Alpha, Betas can overrule him if it is necessary.

"Agreed, I have no reasoning for my actions, I over did it. And now I wish to regain Mayas trust as well as Alexis" he stated eyeing both brothers

"We shall see" Marcus stating, ending that conversation, "Have the guard and staff been informed of our future queens?"

"Yes, the meeting will commence at nine o'clock in the throne room. I expect both girls will be awake and ready before then" Aro replied in a monotone voice. His animal was writhing at the fact even though it was Alpha he's counterpart made him loose the trust and benefits of being with his mates. An order to sooth his animal he must be able to see his mates constantly and be able to touch them now because of his stupidity that can never happen now. With that he left the room

In both brothers minds they were wondering if they could ever let him around the girls again but there animals sympathized with his, not Aro, his animal.

They both dispatched to attend to their mates, it was eight-thirdly and they only had an hour and a half to get them presentable.

For Caius that was easier said than done his mate refused to get out of bed an 'en ungodly hour' and when he tried to force her she accidently hit him in the face, not that it hurt him it just made him mad. So seemingly he gave up only to reconstruct a plan of attack in the bath room.

Maya though, extremely sore, complied very easily with Marcus. She tried to get out of bed herself only to fall into Marcus' waiting arms. It seemed that the extent of her punishment was far more severe than anticipated. Taking this opportunity he simply scooped her up in his arms and refused to let her go. Not that Maya was complaining, over the time of her telling him of her and Alexis' perils she had grown very attached to him, while they slept she refused to let go of his arm. In some odd way Marcus should have thanked Aro for his actions, for if it had not been for him they would have never been able to strengthen the bond as fast. Carrying her into the bath room they noticed Caius was up to something.

Quietly Caius returned to the bedroom to find that his mate had fallen asleep once again, not surprising, he then lifted her into his arms bridal style walked into the bath room and dropped her into the awaiting tub. Screaming for help that she was drowning she then realized the water only came up to her waist while standing and the stifling of laughter in the background. Ferocious beyond belief and embarrassed she stomped her foot in the water turned her back to them and pouted. She knew how immature she looked but didn't care, 'Who dare they laugh at me' she thought. Caius on the other hand found it extremely adorable.

Chuckling to himself Marcus hurried over to the porcelain vanity and had Maya sit on his lap mindful of her bottom and started on her hair.

After calming his mate Caius was able to properly bathe her and scrubbed her hair clean of all filth.

Tastefully styling her hair by straitening it and using a fat hair curler he let it fall over her shoulders in an elegant way. This made a smile appear on Mayas face and had it reflected back at her in the mirror, never taking his eyes off the mirror he leaned down and kissed one of her shinning dimples. That made her blush and him smile; he was very proud of himself for bringing such a beautiful color to her cheeks after simply doing her hair, _'she's so wonderful'_. He then proceeded to the bedroom in hopes of finding her some tasteful cloths.

Drying her off and wrapping her in a towel Caius takes Marcus and Mayas on the vanity and places Alexis on his lap. Due to Alexis' ethnicity her hair was nothing but a long thick cascading poof of hair, knowing there would be no managing that mane of hair he instead decided to put on some light make up on her face.

Luckily either Aro or a permitted servant placed on the bed two matching halter top full length black dress with ballet flat shoes. Also they had delivered Caius' and his official Voltaire cloaks. Before dressing her he had her on the bed once again stomach down in order to put on more ointment to her abused area.

By the time they were done Caius and Alexis had joined them in the main room. With only fifteen minutes left they quickly had both girls dressed and presentable.

"My loves we are about to present you to the rest of the guards in the castle. Rest assured no harm will come to you. But we do ask that you not speak unless spoken to." Marcus briefed them on what was to happen. They agreed, so they left the room for the first time since stepped foot in the castle.

* * *

Aro was already seated upon his throne when his mates and brothers walked in, though Maya was being carried in by Marcus. It pained him to see his small mate suffer at the cause of his hand.

When the pale kings were seated upon there thrones with their mates on their laps, all at once the guards filed into the room.

"My loyal servants I have gathered you today to announce the arrival of the new queens Maya and Alexis, you are to give them as much respect as you would to us. Since they are still human they are to be protected at all times. And one more thing, this information about our mates is not to leave the city. All who disobey are to be burned immediately" Aro stated in a deathly tone daring anyone of his sub ordinance to object. None did. One by one all of the guard and staff members introduced themselves to the new queens pledging their loyalty to them.

The girls were amazed at how much power Aro truly had over all these beings, it seemed that if he asked for it they would kill themselves without question.

Maya was weary over all of them especially the one named Jane. The small blond girl who had her hair up in a tight bun looked like she wanted to kill both her and Alexis. Feeling uneasy about being so close to Aro after her punishment cuddled herself more into Marcus' body and barred her face in his chest. He simply smiled and held her against him as tight as he could without causing any obstructions to her breathing.

Alexis was indifferent about being a queen, it was a lot of responsibility and she didn't know if she could do it. In her heart she knew Maya was. She was always there for her to guide her and bring her down to earth when she needed to be serious. But she still wanted to have fun. She didn't want to be tied down to one place for forever, she wanted to be with Caius too but how could she have both?

* * *

Landing in Berlin, Germany late at sun rise

The multi-millionaire exited out of his personal jet and entered into a limousine.

"Take me to T.H.E.O.R.Y Tower immediately" he ordered

It took him exactly fifteen minutes from the International airport to get to his destination.

While exiting the vehicle men dressed in white uniforms filed out of the building to greet him and take this suite cases.

Walking down a narrow hallway he passed by many of his workers, all were making themselves productive by doing paper work, research or even janitorial work. All wearing the same uniform.

Managing to make it to his office he orders his followers to resume working and for him not to be disturbed. In the room was a long curved in steel table covered in the usual things you would find in any office setting; computer, paper work neatly piled in a stack awaiting approval, and a name plate stating Leneed Feoms Jr. Odd sort of name but given his higher statist no one questioned it. Just right behind the desk was the back wall made entirely out of a two way mirror, where he could see out and no one could see in. Seating himself on his plush swerving chair he reached under the desk to find an anonymous black button.

Pressing it, his chair sunk into the ground leaving behind and identical chair in its place. Below the floor he was seated in a kind of stationary elevator with a see through walls. While observing the many floors as he deseeded he saw the many years of hard work he had put in. all of the levels were of different laboratory's for different scientific research for 'The good of society' as he would tell his workers. Many of them were for remedial and cover ups in case someone got wise and called the states authorities. All they would find were common medication fields of service.

The man smirked to himself of the memories. They didn't happen often but when they did the poor souls face would be quite comical.

It wasn't until the lower levels of the building are where you would find the company's true resources were used.

Finally hitting the required floor the man stepped out of the elevator into a mad team of computer hackers. Coughing he made his presence known.

The workers paused their fingers and looked to the source of the commotion. At the exclusive entrance was a man; tall, light skinned with strong yet petit facial features with slicked back black hair with exactly three frons covering his right blue eye, the other was green. His physic was strong and commanding, wearing a tan gray suit with a loose white ascot and a white scarf draped across his shoulders. It was the man himself, the most powerful man in this secretive underground world Mr. Lenee Feoms Jr.

Lenee was smirking on the inside at how his presents could cause and entire room to fall into silence

"Have we found our objectives yet?" he asked clearly not pleased, all cringed at his tone of voice

The manager of the floor voiced "Actually yes my lord we have located their location in the world just not the city"

Lenee's perfectly manicured eyebrow quirked, "Then you should get back to work" he stated calmly

All others returned to work but before the manager could turn away Lenees' beckoning finger caught his eye. Gulping he made his way to his superior "You called my lord?"

Before he could blink Lenee had the managers neck in a vice grip, "Where are the objectives location?"

"I..Italy my lord" slowly his airway was closing

"Never speak to me in such an arrogant tone again, understood" he spoke in a smooth deathly voice that left no room for argument

"u...un...under…stood my leash" letting go of the man's throat he passed out on ground do to the lack of oxygen to his brain. Everyone else continued working as if nothing happened

Returning to the elevator Lenee took his place and ordered it to return to the main office.

Upon return Lenee strutted over to the massive window and smirked at the world he could see.

"So close and yet so far, soon you will be under my care once again 495 & 496" laughing lowly he looked out into the rising morning sun greeting a day that he is more closer to his goal


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and I haven't gotten my hands on a computer in a while.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Both upper and lower guards left the room upon Aros' orders after they had pledged their loyalty to the new queens.

He then bid his brothers *au as he proceeded to make his way to his personal office to catch up on paper work.

A more then delighted Alexis jumped off of Caius' lap

"Now take me on a real tour of this place" she exclaimed as she tugged his arm. Caius merely shook his head at her eagerness, but he could never deny her such a request.

He began with the west wing of the castle, going into extensive detail on how the castle was built and who inspired the architecture and was surprised on how Alexis was able to process all his information and how she asked very intellectual questions when it came to the actual structure of a couple of intricately designed archways. When she asked about the grand ball rooms he was more than happy to make his way through the center corridors which lead to the part of the castle exclusive used to keep up political appearances for the other heads of state around Italy and surrounding countries that have heard the rumors of Volterras' hospitality.

Double doors opened up to reveal two descending stair cases lowering into the biggest ball room Alexis had ever seen. Three giant crystal chandeliers lined the celling as well as stain glass windows running along the walls with dark marble pillars separating them and smaller ones just above them. Also paintings of different events lined the remaining wall space all the way up to the chandeliers.

"Are those all hand painted?" She asked

"Yes they are, it took over forty years for all of them to be completed. If you look closely though you will see me and my brothers on all of them" he stated proudly

Unconsciously Alexis began swaying her dress back and forth but stopped immediately hoping that he didn't notice. Unfortunately he did.

"Do you like to dance my love?" he smirked

"No not really" she lied and her blush betrayed her

"Oh... so you won't mind if I called…DEMETRI!" said vampire entered the room

"My King?"

"Go to the music room and bring back your violin" the guard left and returned in the same minute

"…and asked him to play a concerto in E minor…" Demetri began to play

"…you wouldn't at all be affected?" he said as his smirk widened as her blush deepened

"That's not fair" she pouted which made Caius chuckle

"All is fair in love and war, my precious" and he extended his hand "Would you do me the honor of having this dance, my fair lady?"

Alexis stared at his hand for what seemed like an eternity to her. Even though she was a dancer she didn't know the first thing about ball room dancing only jazz, tap, ballet, & free style, _'I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him but I don't want to be rude. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?'_ She placed her hand in his, _'How hard could it be?'_

As they descended the stairs Caius was all but oblivious her nervousness by who her hand was sweating and her slight shaking.

"Just relax and follow my lead" he whispered in her ear as they got into position; with his hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder they began.

Step after step Alexis was fumbling, and with her being a perfectionist this was not working at all till she was fed up and completely stopped. She dared not look at him from fear of him scolding her for not being truthful to how she danced. Now tears began welling up in her eyes as she stared down at there feet.

"My precious gift why have you stopped?"

"Be…because I can't dance like THIS!"

"I didn't even notice…you were doing very well for a first time learner" he complimented

"NO. I will not take your pity", her head whipped up to star at him directly in the eyes as tears freely fell, "I am a dancer but I can never do this, and its fucking frustrating especially if it's with a partner!" she yelled

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a solo dancer and I refuse to partake in something outdated and dead as ballroom dancing!"

"Hmm…how about you show me what you think is a lively way to dance" he dismissed Demetri who bowed before leaving the room

Alexis took a couple of steps back but still looked at the floor, _'How can I dance with him looking at me? I haven't done this in front of anyone besides Maya in over thirty years!'_ "I can't" she stated softly

"Why?"

"Cause…you'll laugh" she whispered in order to keep her voice from cracking

"And why would you think I would do something so childish and repulsive?" he asked slightly annoyed at her assumption

Picking up her head, "cause even if you don't physically do it I know you are on the inside"

At the sight of her tear stained cheeks and puffed out eyes, Caius took a chance he knew would probably earn him a slap somewhere on his body and possibly the silent treatment for who knows how long. He bends down and kissed her cheeks, her nose, each eyelid, and finally her soft lips. His animal purred at this type of connection and it sends a wave of heat to his lower regions which he tried to hide from her. Alexis had formed a splitting headache while during her outburst but it was dispelled by his actions. His cool lips danced across her face like a wave of frosty air and as their lips touched it felt as if she could melt right then and there, to add to this sensation his purring caused her to quiver forcing her to grasp his shoulders in order to keep herself upright. All too soon he ended it,

"My most precious gift, forgive me for my actions for I know not of what I have done. And though we have not known each other for long I feel as if my heart is already in your grasp; if you destroy it I will lavish you with affection, if you care for it I shall make your days shine like the morning sun and grow you moonlight evenings. No matter what you do I will always love you and treat you as my equal from now till the world stops turning and I shall place the stars in your eyes just to see you smile. And if I fail I shall kill myself right where I stand. You are my world, you are my heart, you are the one I shall cherish for all eternity."

Caius had never sung his heart out like that, but every word of it was true. And he hoped she understood that he will wait for her to, in return, giver her heart to him.

A new set of falling tears grazed her rosy cheeks. But these were ones of pure joy and happiness. Never has she felt like this before, like a missing piece of her soul has come home to her. The feeling of being full and complete washed over her in a warmth that she hopped would never be taken away.

From that moment on Alexis could trust her life to this immortal king.

Taking a couple of more steps back Alexis started to recite a routine she had made up right on the spot, all in ballet.

Caius watched as this magnificent beauty took flit around the room with graceful jumps and twirls that made her seem she belonged in the air but was trapped by earth's gravity. He vowed that someday he would help her fly and spread her wings.

Unknowing to them a pail dark haired being watched them from afar. A venom tear slides down his cheek knowing that he will never have that relationship. That love he longed for. It was his entire fault. Now he must suffer alone.

* * *

**I know its short but i hope you like it. if there are any spelling or grammar errors i apologize because i can not spell worth beans and i never learned proper grammar, get off my case i know. **

*** that was supposed to be saying good buy in french **


	11. Authors notice

**A/N: Hello my followers on fanfiction unfortunately I've gotten into a writer's block (-_-) now I understand how other authors feel. It's absolutely FRUSTRATING! Hopefully it will be over soon. But please don't lose faith in my story, keep checking in every now and then cause you never know when inspiration will strike. Till next time treena1996 signing out. **


End file.
